marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
George Stacy (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| ally = | fam = (Wife) (Daughter) | ssm = all | voice = Clancy Brown | other = }} :George Stacy is from the Non MAU series . George Stacy is a captain in the . He and his deceased wife, , have a daughter named . Biography Stacy was a defender of the superhero . Captain Stacy was one of the few cops to truly believe Spider Man was an actual hero, even though he operates outside of the law. He spoke in his defense when committed crimes framing the hero and noted differences between the Chameleon version and actual one. Captain Stacy later warned Spider-Man that as long as he wears a mask, people would fear him. He was shocked when Spider-Man, under the influence of the , nearly beat to death. He helped make a for the May and Peter Parker, who his daughter Gwen liked, when May was in the hospital. On , Gwen was kidnapped and he was forced to steal codes from the . Spider-Man saved her and she was fine. When impersonated Spider-Man, he noted there were differences between the Venom black suit and Spider-Man black suit. Venom later tried to convince the world that Peter Parker was Spider-Man but was proven to be crazy so no one believed him. George then had a talk with Peter about Spider-Man's need to keep his identity secret. He took Peter and on a ride-along where, after Peter was thought killed, Sally admitted that she did like him as a friend. George later joined and in testing the security by putting Spider-Man in a cell, Jameson gloated about his imprisonment. After Spider-Man managed to escape his cell, Jameson claims "Spider-Man and all the inmates are working together so they can raise his blood pressure" while George disagreed with him. Venom later told the world that Peter was Spider-Man. Venom was then revealed to be the mentally unstable Eddie Brock so no one believed what he said. It is unknown if George believed Venom though he kept treating Peter the same. Background George Stacy was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voiced . First, and currently only, animated version of the character. Like many characters in the series, this one is a combination of his original and Ultimate versions. He is respectful of Spider-Man like the mainstream version and younger like his Ultimate counterpart. In the Comics He was retired but brought out by . He knew for certain that Peter was Spider-Man. While it is hinted at in the series, there is no clear indication. He was killed during a battle between Doctor Octopus and Spider-Man. His dying words were to ensure that Peter took care of Gwen. In the Ultimate line, he was killed by a robber posing as Spider-Man. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *George Stacy (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *George Stacy (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:New York Police Department (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Powerless Humans (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:Heroes (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man